Choices
by mono5709
Summary: "You always have a chance of making it, you just need to choose to do it." When Austin is auditioning to get a record deal, Ally helps add confidence. One Shot!


**_A:N: Hey guys!_**

_**I got to meet R5 a few days ago and it was amazing! They are so nice! (If ya wanna see the pic, follow me on twitter**__**:**_ **_ Mono_R5)_**

**_So, I had the idea to do this, after telling myself this phrase in track and field: _**

**_"You always have a chance at making it, you just need to choose to do it"_**

**_Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Enjoy!_**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Today's the day.

The day where I have a shot on getting a record deal.

It was a contest, the performer that he likes the most, wins the record deal. Doesn't seem _that _terrifying.

But it is.

I peered my head through the curtains. There were tons of people. I felt my body start to shake. I gulped and turned around. There was Ally, beautiful in... wait, did I just call her _beautiful? _Pssh, so I might have an itty bitty teenie weenie you-have-to-look-in-a-microscope-to-see-it crush on Ally.

What am I saying.

I _love _her. I love that she likes working with me. I love how adorable she is. I love her smile, and the way she laughs. As I was saying, she looked beautiful in her silver sparkly dress. She was smiling, well, not her I'm-so-happy-grin, more like her are-you-okay smile. She must have seen me shaking. We then walked toward each other and hugged. I squeezed her tightly, and she dug her face in my chest. I slightly blushed at that.

When we let go, she adjusted the collar of my blue suit. "It'll be alright," she said, more quietly than usual. I was still shaking, and she rubbed my arm.

"I'm so nervous," I said. "This is my one chance at making it, what if I fail? What if I embarrass myself on stage?" I said. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, now you're turning into me," she giggled. "Don't be me. You're Austin Moon, overnight internet sensation! You aren't afraid of anything, no matter what you say," she said. I gave her a half smile. "Except this. There are so many amazing performers here! I barely know if I have a chance!" I said. I turned and almost pulled my hair out. She grabbed my arms and pulled me so I was facing her. "Austin, listen to me. All you're doing is stopping yourself. You always have a chance at making it, you just have to choose to do it." She said. Then I just couldn't help myself. I pulled her toward me and kissed her. My hands were on her waist, but she kinda froze. But she did end up kissing me back. Our lips moved in sync, and they felt so warm, so familiar. When we broke, we smiled at each other, and she had her I'm-so-happy grin.

"Next up, Austin Moon!" the announcer said. I took a deep breath. Ally punched my arm lightly.

"Go get 'em, tiger," She said. I smiled and started toward the curtains. But before I did that, I turned around.

"I love you," I said, as I went on stage. I swear, I could feel her blushing, even though I couldn't see her.

"Hey everybody!" I said, and the crowd went crazy.

"So, here's a new song called 'Animal' **(1) **written by the best songwriter on this planet, Ally Dawson!" I said. I turned and saw her at the side of the stage and winked at her.

"One, two, three,"

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again

Here we go again

Here we go again

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting?

Here we go again, oh, oh

Here we go again, oh, oh

Here we go again, oh, oh  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

The crowd went wild. I grinned, waved, and then ran backstage. Ally ran right into my arms.

"You did amazing! You totally won!" She said.

"I'm always a winner, when you're right there next to me, well, technically backstage." I said.

She rapped her arms around my neck and flat out kissed me, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

"Thank you, Jessica**(2)**!" The announcer said.

"That was are last act of the night, and here is Jimmy Starr, holding the paper with the performer he chose to be on his record company!" He said.

Jimmy then walked onto the stage and smiled. "Thank you!" He said.

"There were so many amazing acts tonight, but there was one that stuck out from all the rest, and he was the only one with an alternative song," He said.

_He?_

_Alternative?_

Could it be true?

"And the winner is..." he unfolded the paper.

"AUSTIN MOON!" he said. The crowd was cheering like mad, and so were me and Ally.

"I knew this day would come!" Ally said and hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"Well, I guess it's time to, um, thank him." I said as we let go.

"Congrats," she said and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and went onto the stage. I waved to the audience and they started cheering even louder.

"Thank you, thank you," I said and took the mic.

"This, this is just so overwhelming! Well, I would like to say big thank you's to Jimmy Starr, for this _amazing_ opportunity," I said and smiled at him. "I would also like to thank all my fans that were with me since the beginning, when I first uploaded it," the crowd started cheering.

"But the person I would like to thank the most, is the person who stood there by my side, through the good and the bad, even when I stole her song," I heard the crowd laugh a little. I smiled before I continued.

"She is beautiful, funny, smart, and my little _goose pickle_!" the crowd started laughing even harder, and I looked at Ally. "Goose pickle?" She mouthed. I shrugged and laughed.

"Ladies and gents, Ally Dawson!" I said as I ran to the side of the stage and pulled her by her arm. "Austin, what are you-" she went mute when she saw the audience.

"Well, guys, she has stage fright, so can we give her a warm welcome?" I asked the audience. The crowd started cheering, but she still didn't talk. So I turned her towards me, and kissed her, and the crowd went wild again. I felt Ally relax a little bit, and she kissed back. When we broke, I grabbed Ally's hand and squeezed it. "Good night, everybody!" I said as we ran off stage.

"Austin! Why. Did. You. Do. That." she said, well, asked.

"I wanted to show the world the greatest songwriter in the business." I said. She smiled.

"That's nice, you _dolphin pancake!_"

_**A/N: I fixed the ending, I think, lol.**_

**_1: I chose Animal by Neon Trees just because I'm singing it at my school talent show (wish me luck?)_**

**_2. Random name that popped into my mind._**

**_I hope you enjoyed! R&R!_**


End file.
